N's Sister
by Darkshadowheart18
Summary: Originally posted on Quotev. The story of N's sister, Luce. Doesn't follow the Black and White storyline exactually.
1. Oc Profile

N's sister:

Oc:

Name: Lucinda Harmonia

Nickname: Luce

Gender: Female

Looks: Medium length, Strawberry Blonde hair. Blue eyes. Column/rectangle body shape.

Age: 15

Height: 5" 2'

Pokemon She Owns:

Eevee,

Snivy, (Serperior)

Purrloin, (Liepard)

Togekiss, Swift, Aerial Ace, Aura Sphere and Wish.

Umbreon,

Espeon,

Delcatty,

Lopunny, Bounce, Dizzy Punch, Return and Iron Tail.

Mismagmius, Energy Ball, Shadow ball, Psychic and Attract.

Meganium, Reflect, Light Screen, Leech Seed and Dragon Tail.

Ninetales,

Frosslass,

Crobat

Favourite Type: Dark

Family: N(adoptive brother), Ghetsis(adoptive father), Anthea and Concordia(adoptive sisters).

Town: Unknown.

Region: Unova.

Number of Badges: 6 from Kanto and 6 from Johto.

Background: Luce spent most of her childhood in Kanto and Johto. She began her journey at the age of 10. She spent 2 years in Kanto and Johto. One in each. She then moved to Sinnoh spending a year there before being found by Ghetsis when she went to Unova. He adopted her and became the father she never had. She never knew her parents, she was brought up with her friend Lyra. From Johto.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

"N. Can you please put it down?" Lucinda asked, grabbing the Pokemon charm bracelet, and fastening it around her wrist.

"We need to get ready, remember. For fathers liberation speech in Accumula Town. I can't do that if you're messing with my things." She said, grabbing her jacket and backpack.

"I know, sis. I was just listening to the voices of your friends." N replied, smiling at his younger sister. Lucinda smiled back at her brother. A few minutes of silence passed, until a loud 'Knock Knock' was heard, followed by some Plasma grunts entering the room.

"Lord N, Sage Ghetsis wants to see you now, and you Mistress Lucinda." Said one of the grunts.

"Tell him were on our way." Said N. They bowed and then left.

"Come on then, sis." Said N. Luce sighed and grabbed her pokeballs, shoving them into her pockets and then left alongside her brother. N and Luce weren't blood related, only both adopted by Ghetsis. Unlike N, Luce had medium length, Strawberry Blonde hair and blue eyes.

They made there way down the large spiralling staircase and into Ghetsis' study.

"Ah, their you two are. My precious daughter, and my son, who will help me liberate Pokemon, from selfish humans." Ghetsis said. Luce smiled, while N remained quite.

"Well then, lets get a move on. We haven't got all day." Said Ghetsis, walking past the two. They followed him out of the castle and towards where they were going. Acculuma Town.

An hour passed until they arrived at Acculuma town.

"Can I go explore the town?" Luce asked Ghetsis. She wasn't allowed out much, so this was her first time in a small town in months.

"As long as you come back for the speech. It's in an hour." Ghetsis said, looking at Luce.

"Okay. See you guys in an hour!" Luce said excitedly, running of towards the Pokemon Centre.

"I'll go keep an eye on her." Said N, following her. Ghetsis nodded, watching them both leave before turning back top the Plasma grunts and ordering them around.

Luce was about to enter the Pokemon Centre, but ran into someone.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." She said, helping the girl she had knocked over, back up.

"It's fine, I should of been looking where I was going." Said the girl.

"I'm White, by the way." She added, smiling.

"Luce. Nice to meet you!" Luce replied, smiling back.

"Are you a pokemon trainer?" Asked White, looking at her pokemon charm bracelet.

"Yeah, are you?" Luce asked.

"Yeah. Hey, how about a pokemon battle?" Asked White.

"Sure, that will be fun. How many pokemon do you have?" Luce asked, grabbing a pokeball. "Two. How many do you have?" Asked White.

"Same as you." Luce replied. She had more, but didn't want the match to be unfair.

"Well then, I challenge you to a pokemon battle!" Shouted White, grinning.

"Looks like I have no choice, so I accept!" Luce shouted back, also grinning.

"Great, so go Tepig!" Ordered White, sending out the cute pig pokemon. Luce smiled at the small pig. So cute.

"Go Eevee!" Luce shouted, throwing her pokeball towards the ground. A small brown creature appeared in place of the pokeball.

"Vee! Vee!" It screeched.

"Tepig Tackle!" Shouted White.

"Dodge and use Swift!" Luce commanded. Tepig charged at Eevee, but Eevee jumped in the air and shot stars at the small pig.

"Tepig!" Shouted White, watching as her starter got hit.

"Tackle, once again!" White shouted, watching her starter stand up, determined to not be beat. Tepig cried out and charged at Eevee.

"Dodge and use Swift again!" Luce shouted.

"Not so fast. Tepig, jump up and hit Eevee!" White shouted. Tepig charged at Eevee, jumping up after her and ramming into the small creature, both crashing to the ground. Dust began to rise; neither trainer being able to see anything.

Once the dust had lifted, both Pokemon were found knocked out.

"Return." White said, smiling.

"Your Eevee is strong. Pidove please help me!" Shouted White, sending her Pidove out.

"Thanks. Your Tepig quite strong too. Eevee you deserve a long rest. " Luce said, smilinjg back as she returned her Eevee. White smiled and waited for Ann to release her next Pokemon.

"Snivy! Lets go!" Luce shouted, throwing her second pokeball. A small green snake like pokemon stood in its place.

"Pidove, use Gust!" White ordered, the small pigeon shooting waves of air towards Snivy.

"Dodge and use Tackle!" Luce shouted, watching Snivy jump in the air and tackle Pidove, knocking him to the ground.

"Pidove, Quick Attack!" White shouted. Pidove shot up and struck Snivy.

"Now Snivy. Use Vine Whip, to get a hold of Pidove! Then, Tackle him to the ground!" Luce shouted. Small green vines shot out, towards Pidove, tangling themselves around the small Pigeon. The small Pigeon was then tackled to the ground, dust once again covering the battle ground. Seconds passed until a green blur jumped out of the cover of dust. Snivy landed beside his trainer, looking up at Luce. She smiled at her Snivy and watched the dust clear. Pidove was knocked out.

"Good job Pidove. Return." White said, smiling. She then looked at Luce.

"Good battle." Luce said, returning her Snivy.

"Thanks. Your Eevee and Snivy are really powerful. I hope to see you around sometime." Said White, smiling as she went back into the Pokemon centre.

"Great battle sis!" Said N. "Thanks, bro. Oh, looks like fathers speech has begun." Luce said, walking over to the forming crowd. 'Part one of pokemon liberation has begun.' She thought, standing beside her brother.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: 

Once fathers speech was over, Luce walked over to N. He was with White talking.

"Hey, what are you two talking about?" Luce asked curious.

"Oh just about that speech." Replied N.

"Oh, okay." Luce said, smiling. Minutes of awkward silence passed.

"Hey, I'm going go to the next town. See you guys later." Luce said, leaving as she couldn't take the silence any more. Before leaving the town, however, she headed to the Pokemon Centre and had her Pokemon's health recovered. She then left the town.

N P.O.V.

I watched my little sister leave. Sighing, I looked at White and quickly said,

"How about a quick battle?"

"Sure!" White Chirped.

"Great." I replied. "Ladies first." I added, polity. She smiled and said,

"Thanks, go Tepig!" She threw her red Pokeball at the ground, making a white flash appear. Once the white flash dimmed, a small Blackish-Orange pig stood where the flash just was.

"TePIGGG!" Screeched the pokemon. I smiled.

"Purrloin, please help me." I said, as I threw the Pokeball. A small pinkish-Purple cat appeared where the Pokeball hit.

"PurrLOIN!" It hissed. Purrlion stared at the pig, hissing.

"Tepig Tackle!" Shouted White. The pig pokemon obeyed and started running towards my small cat pokemon. Sighing, I said,

"Dodge and use Scratch." I watched as the small cat, dodged the attacked and scratched the pig.

"Tepig, hang in there!" White called, towards her pokemon.

"TEPIG!" Screeched her Tepig, charging towards my Purrloin.

"Dodge and use scratch." I ordered again. Purrloin went to dodge, but got tackled by Whites Tepig instead.

'Come on Purrloin.' I thought. White grinned and said,

"Tepig, quick use Ember." Tepig obeyed, moving fast and shooting small embers at my precious Purrloin.

"Purrloin!" Squeaked Purrloin as it fainted.

"Good job Purrloin." I said returning her.

"Well done Tepig. Return!" White said happily. She smiled at me and said,

"Good Battle." I smiled and said,

"Thank you." I then ran to the pokemon centre, to recover my Purrloins health. Once she was healthy again, I left the centre and began walking towards the gate, to find my sister, Lucinda.

Normal P.O.V

Luce walked along the pathway beating any trainers who tried to beat her She sighed, 'this is way to easy.' Luce thought, sighing again and looked at her partner, Eevee. Luce had many other Pokemon, but wanted to use some of her less powerful ones instead. She just forgot how boring the first couple of routes could be.

As she continued walking up the path, she noticed a familiar boy with red hair, catching her eye. Next to him was a Feraligator. She froze and took a sharp inhale of breath.

'It... it can't be?' She thought, looking up again only to see the boy was gone. She sighed in replied and turned around as she heard footsteps. It was N, running towards her.

"There you are." N said, gasping for air. Luce smiled.

"Yeah, I'm here." Luce replied, looking ahead again.

"Well, want to get going?" Luce asked, still looking for the boy.

"Oh, yeah sure." Said N. The truth was we were only travelling to the 1st gym together, then Luce was going to leave on my own.

Once they arrived at the Striaton City, Luce ran to the gym, saying,

"I'll meet you later. Kay?"

"Sure!" N replied, as Luce disappeared into the restaurant. N sighed at this.

"So what am I supposed to do?" N asked, himself.

"Well you could come with us." Stated a voice. Whites voice.

N smiled and turned around. "Sure." He said, following White and her friend Bianca.

Luce smirked as she walked into the restaurant.

"So where are the gym leaders." She asked herself, looking around.

Excuse me, but do you know where I could find the gym leaders?" Luce asked, a red haired waiter. He smirked.

"Gym leaders. Well your talking to one!" He stated. Luce smiled.

"So, can I have a battle?" She asked.

"Of course. What format?" He asked.

"All of you guys at once, against of me." Luce stated, with a smirk. She loved a challenge. He looked at her, surprised.

"So you want a 3 on 3, then?" He asked, still shocked.

"Yep!" Luce replied, happily. He smirked too.

"Great, I'll get my brothers then. Please go to the arena, and get your 3 pokemon ready." He said, turning and leaving.

"Sure thing." Luce said, walking over to the arena, stage thing. Looking at her charm bracelet, she took 3 pokeballs of. 'Perfect.' She thought, grinning to herself.

A couple of minutes later and the red head came back with a blue and a green haired boy.

"So I'm Chilli, the blue haired ones, Cress and the green haired ones, Cilan." Stated Chilli. Luce nodded her head.

"Luce." She said, smiling.

"Well, good luck Luce." Said Cress, politely. I grinned.

"Thanks." She said, watching them throw there pokeballs.

A blue, red and green monkey appeared. 'Pansear, Panpour, Pansage.' Luce thought. 'Clever.' Her grin widened.

"Time to win this! Go!" She shouted as she released her pokeballs, letting out 3 pokemon. One green, one a blacky-purple and one brown.

"Hmm, interesting choice." Said Cilan. Luce grinned.

"Thanks." Luce said, still grinning.

"Eevee, Tackle on Pansear! Purrloin, Bite on Pansage! Snivy, Vine Whip on Panpour!" Luce ordered, watching each of her pokemon attack.

Panpour got instantly knocked out, while Pansear dodged and used Incinerate on Eevee, knocking her out. Returning Eevee, Luce ordered Snivy to use Tackle of Pansage and Purrloin to use Bite on Pansear. Pansear fainted, but was able to knock Snivy out with him. Only Purrloin and Pansage were left.

"Purrloin Bite!" Luce ordered, watching the cat swiftly dodge the oncoming attack and knock out the grass monkey. Luce smiled when Cilan returned his pokemon.

"Good battle. Here's your badge." He said, smiling as he handed her the badge.

"Thanks." Luce said, as she returned her Pokemon. After thanking them for the battle, she left and headed to the Pokemon Centre. Once her Pokemon were healed up, Luce headed towards the next route, only to hear a familiar voice speak up.

"Long time, no see. Luce." Luce stopped, fear in her eyes. 'No. It can't be. It just can't.' She turned around and saw... Silver. Luce gulped, suddenly feeling nervous. Her and Silver had quite a past. He had been quite obsessed with her, while she had been in Johto. They dated for some time, but Luce broke up with him, with the help of her friend Red. She still loved him, she was just scared of him hurting her.

"W-what do you want?" Luce stuttered, scared.

"You, of course. Haven't you missed me?" He asked with a playful smirk, pretending to be upset when he saw her expression.

"I'll take that as a no, then." He said, sighing. Luce gulped again. Silver seemed to notice this and sighed again, walking towards her.

"Stop right there!" Luce shouted, hoping someone would hear. Sadly no-one did.

"I'm not going to hurt you. I'm here top help you." Silver said, smirking. He then grabbed her wrist and pulling her toward him. He threw a pokeball into the air, releasing his Alakazam.

"Hypnosis." He ordered it, pointing at her. The pokemon obeyed and used Hypnosis, making her fall asleep.

"Say good bye to Unova, Luce. When you wake up, we will be long gone." Silver said, as he picked up her sleeping form and teleported away.

2 hours later:

Luce awoke and looked around, trying to figure out where she was.

"Uh. Where am I?" She muttered to herself.

"Home." A familiar voice replied. Looking up, she saw Silver, leaning against a wall.

"You don't live here, do you?" She asked, looking at the really expensive room. Only a champion could have such an expensive room, unless...Unless Silver's champion?

"Your not the League's Champion, are you?" Luce asked, unsure. A small laugh escaped his lips.

"No. No, I'm not. This is the 'Dragon Tamers' room." He said, smirking.

"And were is he?" Luce asked.

"Here." A voice said. Luce looked at the door and saw, Lance the Dragon Tamer and the Pokemon League Champion of Kanto\Johto. Red's not champion any more, sadly.

Lance smirked. and then said,

"So your Lucinda? Nice to meet you. I'm Lance the Dragon Tamer and the champion of Kanto and Johto." His face held a smug expression.

Luce smiled at him and said,

"Yes, I'm Luce. Unova trainer. Pleasure to meet you." She then glared at Silver. He smirked.

"Ah, well, I'd love to stay and chat, but being champion isn't easy. " Lance said, leaving. Luce continued to glare at Silver.

"Why the hell am I here?" She questioned. He sighed and replied,

"I'm truly sorry, but I got some information saying, your father, Ghetsis, was planning something and you were going be the 'tester' of it." She looked at him confused.

"Tester?" She asked in a confused tone.

"Luce, you need to understand. You were going be used as an experiment. You were going to have a Pokemons DNA injected into your system, to turn you into a Pokemon." Luce looked at him upset.

"Why?" She asked.

"I don't know." Silver replied, sitting on the bed and putting his arm around her.

"I still love you, Luce. I always have. I couldn't let them hurt you. Not after how badly I hurt you. Can you forgive me?" He asked, gently stroking her cheek. Luce looked at Silver, with a sad smile, and whispered,

"I still love you too, Silver. And yes. I can forgive you."


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

'Did Silver really tell me he still loved me? And did I say I still love him? I really need to get in touch with Red...' Luce thought sighing. At the moment Silver had just disappeared, so she was training with Lance. One of the things Silver said was,

"As I leave, I want you and the Dragon Tamer need to train. In case you get caught." Sighing she returned her fainted pokemon.

Lance was really powerful, his Dragonite had beat her Togekiss, Espeon, Umbreon and Delcatty. 'Hmmm, who to chose?' She thought. She then grinned and grabbed a pokeball.

"Go Mismagius!" She shouted, as she released the purple ghost like creature.

"Impressive Luce. But we won't lose! Dragonite Outrage!" Shouted Lance, smirking at her. Luce smirked back and said,

"Oh really? Mismagius use Shadow ball!" She ordered, watching the ghostly creature created a purpley black shadowy ball and shoot it at Dragonite.

"Now Shadow Ball again!" Luce shouted as Dragonite fell down. She obeyed and struck Dragonite, knocking him out cold. Luce grinned and shouted,

"Way to go, Mismagius!" Lance grinned and said,

"Very impressive Luce, your Mismagius is quite powerful but can you beat my Salamance?" Just as he said that, a large blue dragon with red wings appeared on the field and growled loudly. Luce shivered and said,

"Come on Mismagius, we can do it!" She looked at her and nodded. Luce smiled and said,

"Attract then Shadow Ball."

"Dodge and then use Shadow Claw." Ordered Lance. Luce sighed as Mismagius got struck in the side by Salamance's shadowy claws, instantly knocking her Pokemon out.

"Return Mismagius." Luce said, smiling, slightly confusing Lance. She then grinned and grabbed a pokeball.

"Lopunny lets go!" She shouted throwing the pokeball. As the red ball hit the ground a humanoid bunny appeared, her long ears twitching slightly.

Lance smiled and said, "Salamance Dragon Claw."

"Dodge by using Bounce then strike with Dizzy Punch." Luce ordered still grinning as Salamance's attack hit the dust, which Lopunny had left behind when she used Bounce. Then, before Lance got a chance give Salamance his next order, Lopunny struck, her long ear punching Salmances head into the ground. She then jumped off and left Salamance fainted. Lance looked slightly shocked but then smirked.

"Well done, Luce. Salamance return. Go Altaria!"Luce smiled. 'Ok Altaria, I have one of these so I know not to let it get set up. But Lopunny is faster so she should be able to attack first...' Luce thought, sighing. Lance smirked and said,

"Altaria Double Team again." 'Wait again?!' Luce thought slightly panicked. Lance smirked and then said,

"Altaria, now use Dragon Breath."

"Dodge and use Return!" Luce shouted as the purple flames barley missed Lopunny. She then jumped and millions of sparkling and shiny hearts surrounded her as she attacked Altaria. Altaria attacked back with Dragon Breath, the purple flames scorching the hearts and a black cloud surrounding the pokemon as the moves impacted. 'Hang in their Lopunny.' Luce thought, praying as the dust cloud started to clear.

As it fully disappeared, the sight of 2 fainted pokemon met my eyes. Luce smiled sadly and said,

"Good work Lopunny. Now rest." With that said, she returned her pokemon to her pokeball and walked over to Lance, who had just returned his Altaria.

"Well done Luce. For your first training session you did really well." He said, smiling. Luce smiled back and said,

"Thank you Lance, I'm going to go and heal my pokemon up now. Ill see you later." She then left.

"Thank you" Luce said smiling as the nurse behind the counter gave me my pokemon back. She smiled back and said,

"No problem. I hope to see you again." Luce smiled at her and then left, only to walk into Silver.

"Why hello Lucinda. I heard you knocked out 3 of the Dragon Tamers Pokemon. That's a good start to your training." He stated, smirking slightly. Luce rolled her eyes and replied with,

"Um, Silver when am I going back to Unova, I was kinda in the middle of my journey." He sighed and said,

"Once Lance has trained you enough and then you'll be returning, with me, I guess." Luce sighed but nodded.

They then began walking and talking about different things. Luce sighed again and said,

"I'm going to bed. Um where's my room?" Silver laughed slightly and said,

"Your rooms here." Luce nodded and followed him further down the corridor. It was very near Lances. "Thanks, I guess. Night." Luce said as she entered the room.

"Night Luce." Silver said, continuing down the corridor.

Luce looked around the room in awe. It was beautiful. Luce still found it hard to believe she was actually here. In the Pokemon League. She had been here before, when Red had been Champion, but it changed so much since then.

(Bedroom)  
Elegant-Golden-Black-Glamour-Italian-Bedroom-Grey-Curtain-White-Rug

"Wow" Was all she could say. As Luce looked around she saw the rooms colour scheme was black, gold and grey. Smiling to herself, she saw a bag sitting on the bed. I grinning, she ran towards it. As Ishe opened it, Luce saw her Xtransceiver, Pokeballs, healing items(potions, revives, ext) and her spare clothes. She smiled and grabbed her Xtransceiveronly to find I had 25 missed calls from N.

"Damn." Luce muttered.

"Oh well, I'll call him in the morning." She said getting dressed into her nightwear and going to bed, instantly falling asleep.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:

As Luce awoke, she glanced around the room, remembering where she was.

"Oh, right. I've gotta call N." Luce said out-loud to herself, as she climbed out of her bed and grabbed her Xtransceiver, clicking on N's number and dialling it.

After a couple of seconds, he picked up.

"Luce?! Where are you?!" He asked frantically. Luce sighed and said,

"I'm at a, um, friends house." She answered, partly lying. Silvers sort of her friend. Sort of.

"Luce." N said, not believing her.

"Uh, fine! I'm um... Lets just say I'm not in Unova anymore, I think. Not really sure where I am, but I'm okay. I really need to be going though. Bye!" She said, hanging up before N could answer, and turning her Xtransceiver off.

"Who was that?" Luce heard the voice of Silver ask.

"Umm, it was N. My brother." She answered, truly.

"I see. Although it's quite dangerous for him to know isn't it?" Stated Silver, sighing.

"He doesn't know. He only knows that, I don't think I'm in Unova and that I'm safe." Luce said, rolling her eyes and looking at her Xtransceiver.

"If you say so. I just don't want Ghetsis to harm you. Lance says we can go train in one of the old elite four battle rooms." Said Silver. Luce smiled. "Okay, when I next see him I'll have to thank him." Luce said, heading towards the bathroom with some clothes to get changed into.

After she got changed, into a simple black tank top with blue ripped jeans, Luce grabbed her bag and pokeballs before leaving alongside Silver. They quickly arrived at the battle ground and quickly begun with the training.

Silver sent out his Feraligator and his Weavile, while Luce sent out her Togekiss and Meganium. When she arrived at the lab, she was a little bit later. Luckily the professor had more than one of each starter. Luce chose Chikarita. Later on she found that Silver had chosen Totadile. Gold, Cynderquil and Lyra Chikarita like her. Her and Lyra would always talk about what pokemon there were going to chose, even when they were young.

Silver smirked. "Lets start then." He said, before ordering his pokemon to attack.

After hours upon hours of training, Luce finally left to have a break. She headed to a small kitchen, to grab something to eat and ate quietly, with her Snivy beside her.

"What do you think, Snivy? Do you think father would want to use me as an experiment?" Luce asked, the small grass snake.

"Snivy." He replied, sticking his head in the air. Luce laughed at this and picked up her starter.

"Guess your right." She replied, sticking Snivy on her shoulder before heading back to the training grounds.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter Five:

Luce yawned as she watched her Pokemon battling. She had gotten up earlier, this morning, to do some extra training. At the moment it was Togekiss and Mismagius vs Lopunny and Meganium. Togekiss was battling Meganium and Mismagius, Lopunny.

Meganium was able to take a couple of Togekiss' Aerial Ace's but then she would almost faint. The other two however were doing nothing to each other. Mismagius only knows: Energy Ball, Shadow ball, Psychic and Attract. Lopunny knows: Bounce, Dizzy Punch, Return and Iron Tail. Togekiss knows: Swift, Aerial Ace, Aura Sphere and Wish. Meganium Knows: Reflect, Light Screen, Leech Seed and Dragon Tail.

"Okay. Meganium team up with Mismagius and Togekiss with Lopunny." Both Pokemon obeyed and joined with the other said Pokemon.

"Okay. Meganium use Reflect then light Screen. Mismagius use Psychic on both. Lopunny use Bounce to avoid Psychic and get to Meganium before she finishes boosting their defence. Togekiss use Aerial Ace on Mismagius." Luce said, watching all the moves be used. Meganium still got Reflect and Light Screen set up but got hit by bounce. Mismagius got hit by Aerial Ace.

"Okay, that's enough for now guys. Return." Luce said smiling.

"Where are we going, Silver?" Luce asked as they continued down a path. It had been at least 40 minutes and they were currently in a cave.

"Just shut up and wait. We're nearly there." Silver replied. 'Fine.' Luce thought.

Another 10 minutes passed until they finally exited the cave and walked into a city.

"Blackthorn City. I haven't been here in, what seems like, years." Luce said smiling. Blackthorn was Luce's favourite City in Johto. Silver smirked slightly.

"Yeah, well stay here. I'll be back in a second." And with that said, he left. Sighing, Luce took in the surroundings. 'It still looks the same. Nothings changed.' She thought, smiling sadly to herself.

Luce smiled as she saw Silver re-appear only he had to figures walking alongside with him. 'Oh my Arceus...' Luce thought. Walking alongside Silver was Gold and Lyra. Gold grinned when he saw her.

"So Silver was telling the truth. You're back!" Said Gold, still grinning. Luce smiled.

"Yep. I'm back." Lyra smiled and hugged her.

"I'm so happy your back Luce." She whispered.

"I'm glad to be back." Luce said, hugging her friend back.

"Anyway, how about a battle. Me and Luce vs you two?" Asked Silver. Gold grinned.

"Yeah! Its another chance to thrash you Silver." Silver growled slightly. Lyra sighed and said,

"Every time they see each other, it's 'lets battle'. Gold wins and Silver goes of in a mood." Luce smiled.

"Well that's Silver and Gold for you." She said, laughing. Lyra joined in.

"I agree with you there."

"Hey! I'm nothing like Silver!" Shouted Gold.

"Shut up moron." Muttered Silver. Luce sighed.

"Yep. No one's changed. How about we start the battle." Silver smirked.

"Hey good idea. Now I can beat Silver for a 40th time." Luce shook my head. 'Typical.'

"Oh really? Well you'll be the one loosing today Gold." Silver growled. Luce sighed and grabbed a pokeball.

"Go Meganium!" She shouted.

"Go Feraligator!"

"Meganium, lets go!"

"Go Typhlosion."

Luce grinned.

"Meganium, use Reflect. Then Light Screen." Meganium obeyed and began setting up the defences.

"Feraligator use Ice Fang on Lyra's Meganium!" Shouted Silver.

"Meganium dodge. Then use Giga Drain on Feraligator!" Shouted Lyra. That leaves Luce and Gold. 'Light Screens still not up.' Luce thought.

"Typhlosion use Flamethrower on Luce's Meganium!" Ordered Gold.

'3, 2, 1.' Luce thought. Meganium had just finished putting up light screen. 'Now.'

"Meganium. Dodge and use Leech Seed!" Luce shouted, grinning as she evaded the fire types attack.

"Feraligator, use Hydro Pump!" Luce heard Silver order. 'Great.' Luce thought smirking. Luce watched Typhlosion dodge Hydro Pump but get hit by Leech Seed.

"Typhlosion use Sunny Day!" Shouted Gold

"Now Meganium, use Solar Beam!" Luce heard Lyra shout.

'Damn.' Luce thought.

"Meganium interact the Solarbeam with Dragon Tail!" Luce shouted. Meganium quickly intercepted the attack and reflected it to the ground.

"That was close." Luce heard Silver mutter. Luce smiled.

"A 'thanks' would be nice, you know!" She shouted, grinning. Silver glared and then shouted,

"Feraligator use Ice Fang on Lyra's Meganium!" Luce sighed and watched as Feraligator's attack hit knocking Lyra's starter out. She sighed.

"Oh well. Go Marill!" Luce smiled. 'She's still got that Marill.' She thought.

"Marill use Ice beam on Meganium. Then use Double Edge!" Ordered Lyra. Marill obeyed her trainers orders and quickly attacked Luce's Meganium, knocking her out.

"Meganium Return. You did great. Now, go Ninetales!" Luce shouted. The normally yellowy coloured fox appeared only instead of having a yellowy coloured coat it was silver. My Ninetales was an Alternate called fox. Still as powerful as any normal Ninetales.

Luce grinned as the sun beamed brightly.

"So you've still got that Ninetales. And its still got Drought." Said Lyra. Luce smiled.

"And you've got Marill." Lyra smiled and then said,

"Marill use Aqua Tail!"

"Ninetales dodge and use Energy Ball." Silver smirked.

"Feraligator use Hydro Pump!"

"Typhlosion use Lava Plume!" A large black dust cloud emerged and covered both trainers starters.

Once it began to lift, both starters lay fainted.

"Return Typhlosion. Good job."

"Feraligator return."

"Go Ambipom!" Shouted Gold.

"Weavile, your turn!" Shouted Silver.

"Ambipom use Double Hit on Weavile! Then on Ninetales!" Shouted Gold.

"Weavile use Metal Claw to intercept. Then use Icy Wind."

"Marill use Aqua Tail again. Keep using it until it hits!" Shouted Lyra. Luce smiled.

"Ninetales dodge each attack, including the Double Hit off Ambipom, and keep using Energy Ball until Marills down." Luce ordered. The silver fox obeyed and dodged each attack until she finally knocked Marill Out.

"You did your best Marill. Now return." Said Lyra.

Luce smiled at Lyra before turning her attention to Gold and Silver.

"Ambipom finish this. Double Hit!" Ordered Gold. Luce grinned.

"Ninetales use Flamethrower on Ambipom. Then Extrasensory."

With that said, Ninetales attacked Gold's Ambipom knocking him out.

"Well looks like we win." Luce said, grinning.

"Good battle." Said Gold as he returned his fainted pokemon. Silver smirked and said,

"We better get going then. It's getting late." Luce looked at the sky and saw the sun was starting to set.

"I think that was one of the longest pokemon battles I've ever been in." Luce said, smiling. Lyra nodded.

"Yeah, me too."

After saying "Good bye" to each other, they all left on our different paths. Lyra and Gold to the Pokemon Centre, while Luce and Silver back to the Pokemon League.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter Six:

Skip 1 year.

It had been over a year since Luce last heard from N.(Or had any contact, to be exact.) Her and Silver had been training every single day and now she was strong enough, says Silver, to go back to Unova. Over the year, Luce and Silver began to re-date. And Luce also caught some new Pokemon! A Frosslass and a Zubat, who's now a Crobat. The Froslass was traded to her, but the Zubat she caught, one day when training with Silver and Lance. Her previous pokemon, Purrloin, Snivy and Eevee had been trained up and evolved.

At the moment, she was riding on Togekiss while Silver was on his Honchcrow.

They arrived in Nacrene City. "Come on, you need to get your league badges." Said Silver dragging her into the gym.

After battling all the gym trainers, Luce battled against the gym leader and won, gaining the badge.

They then left Nacrene City and flew over to Castalia city. Luce beat the gym leader there and then flew to the next gym and the next, until Luce had beaten everyone.

As they exited the 8th gym, Silver threw his pokeball and released his Honchcrow. Luce threw her pokeball and released her Togekiss.

"Come on, lets go. We need to beat the league." Luce nodded and jumped on Togekiss, following Silver.

Arriving at the pokemon league Luce and Silver entered and firstly battled Shauntel. As there was both Luce and Silver, it was a double battle. Shauntel smiled and threw her pokeballs.

Go Cofagrigus and Jellicent!" Shouted Shauntel.

Luce grabbed a pokeball and threw it,

"Go Togekiss!" She called.

"Honchcrow, lets go!" Shouted Silver.

"Cofagrigus use Will-o-wisp on Honchrow. Jellicent Hydro pump on Togekiss!" Ordered Shauntel.

"Honchcrow use Fly to dodge. Then hit Cofagrigus with Pursuit!" Ordered Silver.

"Togekiss, use Swift then Aerial Ace!" Luce called, watching as the stars sliced through the water and Togekiss quickly appear above Jellicent, surprising the pokemon and landing a hit against it. Luce grinned, as she saw Cofagrigus faint.

"Return. Go Frosslass! Frosslass use Blizzard! Jellicent, Psychic on Togekiss!"

"Honchrow dodge."

"You too Togekiss!" Luce called, watching both pokemon dodge the blizzard, only for Togekiss to get trapped by Psychic.

"Ice Shard!" Ordered Shauntel, as Togekiss got hit. Luce sighed,

"Good try Togekiss, return." Luce then grinned.

"Go Ninetales!" She called watching as the nine tailed fox appeared, and sunlight erupt onto the field.

"Ninetales, use Flamethrower then Dark Pulse!" Luce ordered, watching as Frosslass and Jellicent fainted.

"Return. Go Golurk and Drifblim!" Called Shauntel.

"Golurk Earthquake! Driftblim Thunder!"

"Honchrow dodge and go low!"

"Ninetales, jump on Honchcrow, them jump on Golurk and use Dark pulse!" Luce shouted. Both pokemon obeyed, resulting in Golurk knocked out.

"Go Chandelure! Use Overheat!" Shouted Shauntel.

"Nintales cover Honchcrow. Use Extasensory on Driftblim!" Luce shouted, watching as Driftblim fell slightly lower.

"Honchcrow Pursuit on Driftblim, then use Pursuit on Chandelure!" Driftblim fainted, just leaving Chandelure.

"Ninetales use Dark Pulse!"

"Pursuit Honchcrow!" Chandelure fainted.

"Good work." Shauntel said. She then looked as us.

"Well done. You have beaten one of the elite 4. Only three more are needed to be defeated" Luce smiled and left the room with Silver.

"Who's next?" Luce asked, as Silver walked into another room.

"Grimsley, user of Dark types." Luce nodded, grinning. She loved dark types. As they neared Grimsley, he smirked and stood up.

"Challengers I presume? A double battle fine with you?" Luce nodded,

"Yeah that's fine." She called.

"Good. Go Liepard and Sharpedo."

"Go Feraligator."

"Meganium."

"Liepard use Arial Ace on Meganium. Sharpedo use Night slash on Feraligator."

"Meganum use Reflect and Light Screen."

"Feraligator use Ice Fang once Liepard's near Meganium." Ordered Silver. Feraligator obeyed, and bit Liepard, freezing her. This allowed Meganium to put both Reflect and Light Screen up.

"Meganium, use Leech Seed on Liepard." Luce ordered, watching as the cat pokemon slowly began to tire out.

"Feraligator use Surf." Ordered Silver. Silver knew that Meganium didn't know an attacking grass type move. Her only attacking move was Dragon Tail. Grimsley sighed and withdrew his fainted Liepard.

"Go Scrafty. Scrafty use Posion Jab on Meganium. Sharpedo use Night Slash on Feraligator!"

"Meganium use Dragon Tail!" Luce ordered, watching as Scrafty flew off the field and another pokemon appeared. It was Krookodile.

"Feraligator use Surf then Waterfall on Krookodile."

"Meganium use Leech Seed then Dragon Tail on Sharpedo!" Luce ordered, watching the shark pokemon faint as well as Krookodile.

"Return. Scrafty and Drapion go!" Shouted Grimsley.

"Feraligator, Surf then Waterfall."

"Meganium use Dragon Tail!" Luce shouted, watching Scrafty faint and Drapion get hit.

"Drapion use Fire Fang, then Thunder Fang!" Shouted Grimsley.

"Return." Both me and Silver said.

"Go Rhyperior!" Shouted Silver.

"Go Ninetales!"

"Nintales use Flamethrower!"

"Stomp Rhyperior!" Drapion fainted, which just left Bisharp.

"Bisharp use Gulliotine!"

"Dodge and use Flamethrower!" Luce ordered, watching Bisharp faint.

Returning our pokemon, Grimsley nodded and said,

"Impressive." before we left.

Walking into the next room, a girl exited her bed? Urh...

"I am Caitlin, user of Psychic types. I take it you disturbed my sleep for a battle. Very well a double battle it is then." She said, throwing two pokeballs at the ground.

"Musharna and Reuniclus go!" She said, yawning.

"Weavile."

"Frosslass."

"Weavile use Beat Up on Reuniclus."

"Froslass use Shadow Ball on Musharna."

"Dodge and use Focus Blast on Weavile, Reuniclus. Musharna use Reflect."

"Froslass jump in front of Weavile and use Shadow Ball." Luce shouted, watching Reuniclus just get hit and fall down.

"Weavile use Beat Up on Reuniclus."

"Froslass use Shadow Ball on Musharna."

"Musharna dodge and use Hypnosis on Froslass."

"Froslass dodge and continue to use Shadow Ball until one hits!" Luce shouted, watching the ice/ghost pokemon follow Musharna around the field. Looking back at Reuniclus, it was knocked out.

"Return Reuniclus. Go Sigilyph." Caitlin said yawning again.

"Musharna use Hypnosis. Sigilyph use Psychic."

"Dodge and use Blizzard!" Ordered both Luce and Silver. Sigilyph fainted alongside Musharna.

"Go Bronzong, Gothitelle. Bronzong use Charge Beam. Gothitelle use Thunderbolt."

"Dodge and use Blizzard!" Shouted Luce and Silver. The ice pokemon obeyed and dodged hitting Caitlin's pokemon with the ice attack.

"Payback." Ordered Caitlin. Both pokemon dodged and attacked again with Blizzard. Both of Caitlin's pokemon fainted, leaving her with one left. She yawned and threw her last pokeball out showing a Metagross.

"Metagross, use Bullet Punch, then Giga Impact."

"Shadow Ball."

"Use Beat Up." Weavile ran forward and began attacking Metagross. Froslass stayed back and sent multiple Shadow Ball's at Metagross. After many more Beat Ups and Shadow Balls, Metagross fainted.

"Return. Well, I see you won. Well done. One more to go? Good luck challengers." And with that said, she went back to sleep.

Me and Silver left the room and walked into the next one.

"I AM MARSHAL OF THE ELITE FOUR. WELCOME CHALLENGERS!" Luce grinned and watched as he threw two pokeballs revealing a Throh and Sawk.

"Go Honchcrow!"

"Froslass, lets go!"

"Honchcrow use Fly."

"Froslass use Psychic." Throh and Sawk fainted.

"Breloom and Toxicrock go!"

"Fly!"

"Psychic!" Breloom fainted to Fly and Toxicrock to Psychic.

"Return. Go Mienshao and Conkledurr! Mienshao use Fake Out on Honchcrow. Conkledurr use Payback on Froslass." Honchcrow flinched and Froslass fainted.

"Return. Go Ninetales! Use Extasensory on Mienshao." Luce shouted, happily. She forgot how challenging a league battle could be.

"Honchcrow Fly!" Mienshao fainted. Marshal returned him and ordered Conkledurr to attack with Stone Edge. Luckily it missed, allowing Honchcrow to use Fly and knock Conkledurr out.

Returning our pokemon, Marshal looked at us and said,

"Now...You have become the strongest Trainer in this Pokemon League. The Statue in the central chamber will take you to the Champion's room. Good luck challengers" They then left.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter Severn:

As Luce and Silver neared the statue in the central chamber, it began glowing. They stepped onto the glowing circle which surrounded the statue and it began to move downwards. Once it stopped, Luce and Silver stepped off the circle and began climbing upwards. Making sure all there pokemon were fully healed, they entered the champion room only to see N who was about to beat the Champion. Luce gasped, causing N to turn around. His eyes widened but he then smirked.

"Well Well, if it isn't my little sister, Lucinda." He sneered, glaring at Luce and Silver. His eyes were dark and full of hurt and anger.

"Wha-" Luce then sighed. 'Father manipulated him while I was gone.' She thought, shaking her head. N was still looking at hr and a smile broke onto his face.

"I was just about to battle the champion, but battling you could be just as good sister." He then grabbed a pokeball and threw it releasing his Zekrom. Luce's eyes widened. He actually got it. He actually got Zekrom. Luce gulped. She never thought he would of actually got Zekrom.

"What's wrong sister, scared?" Luce grinned and grabbed a pokeball.

"Scared of that? No way. You should know better than to think I would be scared. I love a challenge." Luce said. She then threw the pokeball.

"Go Shaymin!" Luce cried, releasing the little grass pokemon.

"Shay?" It cried. Luce grinned and said,

"Use Leech Seed. Then use Earth Power!"

"Dodge and use Fusion Bolt!" Zekrom soared towards the sky and began to be surrounded in electricity. He then charged at Shaymin.

"Dodge and use Leech Seed!" I ordered. Shaymin jumped out of the way and seeds shot out of the flowers on its back, attaching themselves to Zerkrom. N smirked.

"You've improved."

"So have you." Luce said, grinning. Deep down she was freaking out.

"Zekrom use Zen Headbutt, then Giga Impact!" Shouted N.

"Dodge and use Earth Power!" Luce shouted, watching Shaymin dodge and attack, almost knock Zekrom out.

"Zerkrom use Giga Impact!"

"Earth Power!" Zekrom charged at Shaymin while Shaymin stayed still and began making the earth erupt. Smoke covered the field and when it lifted both pokemon where knocked out.

"Return, you were great Shaymin."

"Good work Zekrom." Luce sighed. 'One down, Five to go.' She thought, grabbing a pokeball. N sent out Carracosta.

"Meganium." She called, throwing the pokeball.

"Leech Seed. Then Reflect and Light Screen."

"Crunch." Ordered N. Carracosta obeyed and attacked Meganium, but got caught in the Leech Seed.

"Dragon Tail!" Luce shouted, watching Caracosta get knocked back and Archeops come out.

"Archeops use Acrobatics." Archeops hit Meganium, knocking her out.

"Return. Go Froslass. Froslass use Blizzard." Froslass attacked and knocked Archeops out. N sent Carracosta back out and made it use Crunch, knocking Froslass out.

"Lopunny, lets go!" Luce said, throwing the pokeball and releasing the bunny pokemon.

Use Iron Tail. Then Return!" Luce shouted, watching Carracosta faint.

"Return. Go Klinklang. Use Flash Cannon then Thunderbolt. Then use Hyper Beam!"

"Try to dodge by using Bounce." Lopunny dodged the Flash Cannon but got hit by the Thunderbolt and knocked out by the Hyper Beam.

"Return. Good try. Ninetales, lets go!" Luce shouted, releasing the nine tailed fox. "Thunderbolt!"

"Flamethrower!" Ninetales knocked Klinklang out but got paralysed by doing so. 'Only Ninetales and Togekiss left.' Luce thought, getting slightly panicked. 'N's got Zoroark and Vanilluxe left.'

"Go Vanilluxe!" Shouted N.

"Use Retalliate, then Night Slash!" He ordered, knocking Ninetales out.

"Return. Lets go Togekiss!" Luce shouted. N smirked.

"I should off expected Togekiss to be last." Lice grinned and looked at Silver.

"If I lose, look after my pokemon okay?" She called out, throwing him her pokeballs, except Togekiss. Silver nodded.

"Don't worry I will." Luce grinned and looked at Togekiss.

"Aura Sphere, then Wish!" She shouted, watching Vanilluxe turn into Zoroark and faint.

"Return my old friend. Go Vanilluxe! Use Blizzard!" Liuce watched as Togekiss got hit and just hung on. Wish then activated and restored most of her HP.

"Use Aura Sphere!"

"Blizzard!" As the attacks clashed, smoke rose up and covered the battle arena. 'Well... Even if I do lose, you'll all be safe.' Luce thought, as the smoke started to clear, showing Togekiss knocked out. Luce sighed.

"You did great. Return." Luce smiled at the pokeball before throwing it to Silver.

"Hmm, it seemed you lost sister." N said, returning his pokemon.

"It was a good battle though. You've really improved. Now if you'll excuse me I have a pokemon champion to beat." With that said, he left. Luce sighed and was about to leave to, but felt darkness overcome her. The last thing she saw was Silver jumping on his Honchcrow and saying, "I'll be back!" Then everything went black. 


End file.
